Gushkin-banda: Summoning Technique: Yamantaka
The is an alternate form of the summoning technique unique to the Heavenly Sovereign, the Sage of Enlightenment. The technique thrives upon the Sage of Enlightenments ineffable ability to form connections with the many spiritual realms. In particular, this technique taps into the forbidden realm of the astral, bringing forth minions to fight on behalf of Gaoh Minazuki. The minions summoned in this way do not possess a chakra elemental nature. Instead these creatures possess attacks derive from there spiritual natures. The downside to this form of summoning is that each creature possesses a different kind of sacrificial aspect. What this means is that Gaoh temporarily looses some aspect of himself as long as these creatures are out on the field. This aspect can be anything from physical strength to the deprivation of one of the cardinal senses for a time, though whatever is lost is regained when the creature is dispelled, though the same cannot be said of the chakra used to summon the demon in the first place. A series of hand-signs must be formed for this technique, though a blood donation is not required like normal summoning. The Path Gold Alignment techniques or rather Gushkin-banda techniques usage are a symbolical and energetic representation of the spiritual illumination and physical transformation of the human race to its perfected state. They are a vibrational melding of etheric wave and human realization, causing a physical, mental, spiritual and soul reaction. With the essence of the Heavenly Sovereign imbedded within the Path Gold Alignment techniques, few find possible to surpass them in all their aspects. The most potent of the yin-yang release is comparable to those of the lower class of the enlightenment technique which revolves themselves around the usage of the seven existential planes. As we take a further look into these techniques, we start to realize their true purpose in our world and in the world we can’t quite see just yet. As with this technique and with the others, the Gushkin-banda techniques are in a series of their own and many try to comprehend their use as basic ninjutsu but instead they require the patience and discipline of an enlightened body. Appearance Gaoh summons a colossal avatar from beneath the ground originally from the astral plane. is called from an underworld of sorts: a portal opens in the sky, from which a chain falls into the ground. The chain rises and pulls Yamantaka from the ground, revealing its further chain-bound form. When first summoned it burst out from the ground, with only its upper torso and arms visible and even then it towers above smaller mountains. This foreboding creature was once a monk in a time before the Sage of Enlightenment's era which was located in the present The Isle of the Blooming Flowers. The highly revered monk was praised by his local village, even those abroad, and always protected them from countless spirits and perform exorcisms with no issues what so ever for no cost other than self gratification.. Though eventually he would become to be corrupted by dark practices to such a point that he became a demon of untold strength. Then upon his death he would become the judge of the afterlife. This colossal humanoid entity adorns numerous ambient carvings over its body and wears an exomis lined with ivory and gold. Some time later Gaoh would use his enigmatic abilities to speak with Yamantaka and eventually come to a mutual agreement with the entity and would be able to summon the creature with a sight cost. The size of Yamantaka is enormous, even outsizing the likes of Chōza and Chōji Akimichi in their colossal forms the creature even rivals 's and resembles a judge for the damned in all respects, Minos. Yamantaka1.jpg Yamantaka2.jpg Role Yamantaka is first seen when summoned by Gaoh to during his battle with against the most powerful Ruinous Ones, and master of anti-matter techniques, Geryon. By summoning the entity Yamantaka for the first time, dealt a serious toll on Gaoh's life force and temporarily took his sense of touch in exchange for using his power. The sense of touch is the sacrificial aspect of this technique. This does not only mean that one cannot physically touch things, this affect equilibrium as well. This feeling depicts a person constantly falling or that even the ground is simply an illusion, as he can see it clearly, but he cannot touch it. Performing ninjutsu with this sense gone, will be quite the task for inexperienced shinobi. It’s possible to have at least a remote, approximate idea of the short term effects of significant loss of vision or hearing by closing our eyes or by wearing ear plugs. Gaoh is able to still move his limbs, but he cannot use them in a precise way. Sometimes the arms will hit Gaoh unwillingly, though is still able to feel major changes in temperature. The creature's most common use is to help Gaoh combat numerous shinobi as well as increasing his chakra reserves for each spirit Yamantaka judges. On occasion Yamantaka telepathically communicates with Gaoh prior to summoning him, requiring a temporarily sacrificial aspect. Yamantaka also serves as a spiritual guide for Gaoh while he is in the spiritual realm. This being is also keen of the recently departed, this includes discerning whereabouts and past lives. Though Yamantaka is powerful, it is not as powerful as the condensed form of the Enlightened Pilgrim Palm technique and the Sakra Devanam Indra technique respectively. Though its unique ability to extend Gaoh's life force and chakra reserves make on of his more prolific techniques. Abilities Spirit Summoning One of Yama taka's abilities is to be able siphon the physical energies of an opponent by summoning ghostly bodies that attach themselves around the opponent effectively trapping them and continuously drain their physical energy. These cannot be attacked through means of physical objects, as they will pass through any object until such a time as they find living body to latch onto. Though visible, they are still hard to keep track of because they are translucent, appearing as gray. These ghosts also target the metaphysical essences. Furthermore, since the are multiple ghost summoned, they will be able to track down multiple opponents. From even remote, areas similar to the judgment portion of this technique. The bodies of these spirits are transparent and appear a bluish white. The arms are exceptionally longer than a normal human, but this only compensates for the fact that the spirits don't have legs. Instead, they float slightly above the ground, but cannot hover much higher than this. The spirits have no personality but are more like mindless drones under the control of the summoner. Even though the spirits cannot truly fly, they are exceptionally fast, even able to catch jounin level opponents. Judgment It also has the supernatural ability to give judgment to an opponent but, not in sense of the The Final Judgment. By doing so, Yamantaka summons two humanoid creatures to hunt and capture the opponent without fail, this chase may go on for days. Once the opponent is captured the two humanoid creatures bring them to face Yamantaka. From this point there to escape as Yamantaka uses its right hand to reach out and slowly pulls out the soul of an opponent. While holding the spirit Yamantaka begins opening a large spiritual portal within the ground, and then throwing the opponents spirit into the ghostly portal below. Once the soul is extracted the opponent will not be dead, but they will be completely unable to move, essentially trapped within their own body, unable to speak, think, or ever truly enter into the afterlife. However, the body does not remain within the physical world for long, for as soon as the soul is fully extracted, a pure white void opens up beneath the target's former body, the body being dragged down within a special dimension of the spiritual world that only the Sage Of Enlightenment can access. Within the realm the body will be stored in a state of suspended animation, only being used when needed by Gaoh. This creature when summoned drains the world itself of spiritual energy in the area of where its summoned. Furthermore, the natural surroundings will be drained, organic life decaying to the point where life will never again be able to grow at the location of the of where Yamantaka is summoned. If the creature is unleashed the field within which the spiritual energy is drained from is roughly 1600 meters around the point of summoning in all direction, potentially eliminating multiple nearby targets by attacking a single one. After performing this technique Gaoh cannot perform another technique for approximately ten minutes due to the drawback of using this technique. When used for this ability, Gaoh only summons Yamantaka's upper torso though on occasion he summons its full body. Drawbacks The sacrificial aspect of this technique is that Gaoh loses the sense of sight while this creature is summoned. Also for each ghost summoned by Yamantaka, Gaoh's body will receive a mild size cut. These cuts will not heal as long as the ghost's are still out siphoning, but once removed the wounds will seal with his natural healing ability. The loss of sight is for some, the hardest of the cardinal senses to part with. Without sight, the loved ones that those cherished most, their physical forms exists only as memories. However, in a combat situation, the loss of sight decides the battle in most cases, as the distraction of sight is a great tactic to use in battle. With this cardinal sense gone, the user has to rely on their other senses in order to fight. Chakra sensing plays a key role once their sight is gone because blood thirsty opponents will have their field day. Also in order to Yamantaka to deal judgment onto an enemy, Gaoh must sacrifice his sense of touch. The sense of touch does not merely mean that one cannot physical feel things, but also has a direct effect on the balance of an individual, as they are unable to gauge things such as the friction or levelness of the surface they are upon. Trivia *Yamāntaka is a Sanskrit name that can be broken down into two primary elements: Yama, the name of the god of death; and antaka, or "terminator". Thus, Yamāntaka's name literally means "the terminator of death". *Yamantaka" or "Shri Bhagavan Yamantaka" (श्री भगवान् यमान्तक; Glorious Lord Making an End of Yama*) is another name for Shri Vajramahabhairava, who is the highest emanation of Bodhisattva Manjushri. Bodhisattva Manjushri, Shri Vajrabhairava and Shri Bhagavan Yamantaka together represent the Buddhadharmakaya (Body of Enlightened Doctrine) which is also called Vajradhara (Holder of the Thunderbolt) because it holds to the pledge of the thunderbolt (vajrasamaya) which is the pledge to carry out the action of the Buddha.http://www.vajrabhairava.com/ *Within Buddhism, "terminating death" is a quality of all buddhas as they have stopped the cycle of rebirth, samsara. Yamantaka, then, represents the goal of the Mahayana practitioner's journey to enlightenment, or the journey itself: in awakening, one adopts the practice of Yamāntaka – the practice of terminating death. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yamantaka References Category:SahaTo Category:Ninjutsu Category:Summoning Creature Category:Hiden Jutsu Category:Jutsu Category:Characters Category:Path Gold Alignment Techniques Category:Summoning